Koopalings
The '''Koopalings' (better known as the Koopa Kids) are seven minions of Bowser, found in Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Hotel Mario, Mario is Missing!, Yoshi's Safari, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. U. Members The Koopalings are listed below in order from what is possibly, but not confirmed, to be their birth orders from youngest to oldest: *Larry Koopa - youngest *Morton Koopa Jr. - second youngest *Wendy O. Koopa - third youngest *Iggy Koopa - fourth oldest *Roy Koopa - third oldest *Lemmy Koopa - second oldest *Ludwig von Koopa - oldest Birth Order If there is something ambiguous about the Koopalings is their birth order. According to the Player's Guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, Larry is stated to be the youngest of Bowser's children, while Ludwig is said to be the eldest. As Larry is the first Koopaling of the game, while Ludwig is the last, it is strongly implied that all seven Koopalings are fought in order from youngest to oldest:(Although the implied birth order does not fit appearance and personality of some Koopaings.) Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa. However,the birth order for the five middle children has never been officially confirmed. The release of New Super Mario Bros. Wii made even more confusion about their birth order. Morton is supposedly the second youngest Koopaling. However, he is very large in size and has a low-pitched voice, making him appear like one of the oldest Koopalings. As of now, however, the true birth order of the Koopalings remains to be seen. In the Super Mario Bros. 3 Cartoon, an alternate birth order was used. Bully (Roy Koopa) is regarded as the eldest, while Hip and Hop (Lemmy and Iggy Koopa) are six-years-old twins, as well as the youngest. However, the cartoons are considered non-canonical. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 The first appearance of the original seven Koopalings was in ''Super Mario Bros. 3; here, the Koopalings were ordered by Bowser to use their airships and armies to conquer the various lands of the Mushroom World. Each Koopaling, after attacking a kingdom, would steal the magic scepter of the land's ruler and transform that ruler into an animal of some kind. (Sometimes Yoshi, or Donkey Kong Jr. in remakes.) Mario would encounter and battle a Koopaling every time he ventured through a heavily guarded airship. The battle against the Koopaling would consist mostly of dodging the Koopalings leaps and magical blasts from their stolen scepter (or in Lemmy and Wendy case shoot magic balls and rings). It would only take three jumps on the head in order to defeat a Koopaling or use several fireballs. Once defeated, a Koopaling would retreat into their shell, fly to an unknown place (possibly Dark Land) and drop their scepter. ''Super Mario World '']] In ''Super Mario World the Koopalings aid Bowser in his attack on Dinosaur Land. Each Koopaling was charged with guarding a fortress on each of Dinosaur Land's areas. After traveling through a Koopaling fortress, Mario would battle a Koopaling, who would need to be bashed on the head repeatedly to be defeated. After a Koopaling was defeated, a captured Yoshi would be rescued and the path to a new area would be opened. For some reason, (maybe due to sprite limitations) the Koopalings' in-game sprites have alternate color schemes. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, the Koopalings once again aid Bowser in the conquest of a kingdom, this time the target is Jewlery Land. In this game, the Koopalings attack Mario by using weaponry built by Iggy. It would take various shots from Mario's Super Scope to beat a Koopaling, thus forcing him/her to hold up "the white flag of defeat". ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga After several years absence, the Koopalings made a return appearance in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In this game, the Koopalings appear as bosses in Bowser's Castle, which had been hijacked by Bowletta and was currently attacking Beanbean Castle Town. In Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi would fight a Koopaling in their room, usually needing to complete some sort of challenge in order to battle them. They appeared in the same order as in Super Mario World (Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy and Larry), and none of them had any dialogue. Also, each Koopaling after Ludwig, Roy being the first used a Time Bomb in battle. If the Mario Bros. failed to defeat them in 9 turns, the Bomb's timer would reach zero and it would explode, causing Mario and Luigi to lose the battle. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Koopalings finally make their return in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, serving as bosses in the game's seven first worlds. They also make an appearance in the game's opening sequence, hiding in a cake that the Toads presented Princess Peach with on her birthday. Bowser Jr. also appears alongside the Koopalings, marking the first time that the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. have appeared in the same game. The seven Koopalings appear to all have Magic Scepters, while Bowser Jr. has a Koopa Clown Car of his own. In the first seven worlds, Mario and friends would have to ascend a tower in the middle of the world, the top of which the Koopaling of that world awaits. When defeated in battle, they are also seen jumping away after their defeat much like Bowser Jr. in the original New Super Mario Bros., setting up a rematch at the castle at the end of the world. Upon catching up with the Koopalings again, Kamek will appear and add a new element to the battle, such as replacing the floor of Larry's room with one that shifts up and down, or giving Lemmy an even larger ball than before. Additionally, Iggy is now taller and skinnier than before, and his hair is now green and changed in shape (these changes were most likely done to make it easier to tell him apart from Lemmy). Likewise, Lemmy has obtained a blonde ponytail, and Larry has lost 2 of his four fangs. Morton also appears to be much larger than he was before, as he is now even bigger than Roy (the size comparison between the two can be seen in the game's intro, where the Koopalings kidnap Peach). The shell colors of the Koopalings have also been changed. Larry's shell is now light blue instead of green, Ludwig's shell is now dark blue instead of green, Roy's shell is now purple instead of pink, Morton's shell is now black instead of gray, Lemmy's shell is now orange instead of green, and Iggy's shell is now a lighter shade of green to match his new hair color (and to contrast the color of Bowser Jr.'s shell). Wendy O. is the only one who appears to have the same shell color as before (pink) and has barely any changes. The Koopalings are given voices as well. At the end of the game, Bowser and six of the Koopalings were crushed by the castle. Larry and Bowser Jr. were standing far away. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 They are the main villains of the game. They kidnap Peach with the Koopa Clown Car. Roy's battle is similar to his battle in Super Mario World, but he does not go upside down at all. He is the boss of World 1. Iggy's battle is similar to his battles in New Super Mario Bros Wii, but the Chain Chomp does not grow large. Sand comes up when the Chain Chomp is about to appear. He is the boss of World 2. Larry's battle has platforms that move up and down. The magic moves around, like what Wendy does with it. He is the boss of World Mushroom. Wendy's battle is similar to her battles in New Super Mario Bros Wii. She whistles and Cheep Cheeps appear. She does not use her wand in the battle. She is the boss of World 3. Morton's battle consists of Morton creating spiky balls with his wand. He comes out of a pipe, attempting to paralyze Mario. He is the boss of World 4. Lemmy's Battle is similar to his battles in New Super Mario Bros Wii, but the icy platform has been replaced with a confabelt and his ball does not grow bigger. He is the boss of World Flower. Ludwig's battle consists of him hanging on chains. Mario must shoot up to where is and make him fall down. He is the boss of World 5. Non-Canonical appearances ''Hotel Mario The Koopalings appeared in the non-canonical Hotel Mario. This was their last appearance of the Koopalings for several years. Six of them got their own hotel, while Iggy was in Bowser's hotel. However, they were defeated in the end. ''Mario is Missing'' In Mario is Missing!, the Koopalings travel to with Bowser to aid him in his plan to melt Antarctica, thereby flooding the Earth. A Koopaling would guard the corridor of Bowser's fortress and battle Luigi, who was searching for his missing brother. All it would take are a few bops on the head to defeat a Koopaling in Mario is Missing!. In the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Mario is Missing!, only Ludwig, Roy and Iggy Koopa appear; in the PC version of the game, Lemmy and Morton Koopa Jr. are the only ones not appearing, though they are mentioned in the game's manual.(Lemmy is said to play in the snow during the events of the game.) Also in the PC version, instead of stomping the Koopalings, Luigi defeats them with a single blast from a Fire Flower that he gains after locking each door on a floor. Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Royalty Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2